Pokemon BlackWhite After Story
by KisaLynne
Summary: What would happen if N fell for his opponent? What if they had a kid but he soon left for to finish what he thought was right not cuz he wanted to but had to? Find out here in Pokemon Black/White After Story.


Hi Everyone,

This is a story based off of Pokemon Black and White if N and the main girl were to get together at the end off everything. Anyways there will be crossovers from the other Pokemon games though not sure how thats going to work yet but we'll see.

Hope you like it lol!

**Prolog**

"Oh god! Oh god!" She cried as she turned the corner almost slipping on the tile floor. Her heart was racing faster then she thought it could as she held the egg in her arms tight enough that her mind focused on following her partner Blaze who was her Quilava. He was faster then her which made him have to stop every so often to let her catch up which he wasn't that happy about since he didn't want them to get into more trouble then what they were already in. They turned yet another corner and ran down a flight of stairs only to have her stop to catch her breath. Blaze tapped her leg with his noes which she returned a smile to show she was ok but her smile soon left as she heard voices and footsteps coming from where they had just came from. When she thought it couldn't get worse as she started to run after Blaze yet again the egg in her arms started to shake and move. "Oh no don't you dare hatch right now!" Just as the words came from her mouth a large crack appeared on the egg just as they came to a hallway of rooms. "Blaze in here quick!" She called as she ran into the first room on her right.

The room was filled with random boxes which were stacked and piled in no order that she could tel from the light that came off the flames that covered parts of Blazes body. She then looked down to the egg as it started to crack and shake more as she also heard the voices getting closer. She had no time to run back out of the room so it only left her with one choice and that was to hide. Both her and Blaze jumped over one of the smaller piles of boxes and put there backs to them. It was then she heard the voice clearly. From what she could tell there was at lest 6 or 7 of them.

"Which way did that brat go?"

"I don't know! You three check the rooms the rest of you come with me."

"Blaze put out your flames now!"She commanded in a panicked voice and blaze did just in time as the door opened letting in the light from the hallway. She held her breath as she heard them walk in as the egg in her arms now was shaking violently.

**Chapter 1: Should-a Would-a Could-a**

She turned to her side as the sunlight started to leak through her blinds and crawl over her bed. Just as she started to fall back a sleep she was woken up by something licking her face. Quickly getting up and putting her arms out she found herself holding her moms Lillipup. Its cute big eyes looked at her as it barked once and waged its short little tail. She couldn't help but smile as she placed the puppy on the floor so she could stretch her arms before getting out of the bed. She looked around her room to see that her mother had cleaned it well she was asleep. Her clothes had been all put away, her Wii sat nicly on the floor next to her flat screen TV that her father had given to her, her laptop was open still but was off, and her favorite thing of all her Cyndaquil who she had named Blaze was asleep on the small bed at the foot of hers. She sat there for a a minute watching him sleep quietly before getting up and heading down the stairs. To where she found her mother in the kitchen like normal.

"Morning mom." She yawned as she sat at the large kitchen table

"Oh, morning Ella. You're up earlier then normal." Her mother laughed as she flipped what looked like eggs in the frying pan.

"Well I would have slept longer but someone hadn't woke me up..." She grumbled well her mother laughed at her now putting the eggs on a plate with a piece of golden brown toast.

"Well all is good since I was about to wake you up since I have some pretty big news for you." Her mother smiled as she put the plate down in front of her.

"Is father coming back?" Right after she had asked she wish she didn't as her mother stopped what she was doing then quickly went back to it.

"No...he's still trying to change those people." There was sadness in her voice yet there was also pride and love. "But the news I have does have to do with him though."

"Oh?" She started to eat when her mother joined her with her own food.

"He's found rare Pokemon eggs and has given them the professors around the areas he found them." She pushed a strand of long wavy brown hair behind her ear. "I was sent a message from all of them asking you to come see them and see if you can talk to them."

"You mean the eggs don't you?" She had stopped eating.

"Yes...I'm sorry they found out that you have the same talent as your father. But you don't really seem to mind and well I thought that you might want to go and get out in the world like how I did when I was just a little younger then you are now."

Ever since she had turned 14 she had wanted to go out on a Pokemon adventure like her mother had but when her father had left them for his "Job" she had chosen to stay home till he came back but that had been two years ago. She looked away from her mother to the fire place where she could see the photo of her, her mother, and her father. The photo was only three years old but when she looked at it she always felt like it was older then that. Her mind started to wonder until she was brought back by something pulling on her pant leg. She quickly slid back enough to look under the table to see her little Blaze. She quickly picked him up and hugged him.

"Good morning Blaze!"

_"Good morning Ella!"_ He said back in just as happy of a tone.

"I wish I could tell what they were saying..." Her mother sighed as she smiled sadly. "But Ella I really think you should do this. Don't you think it would be fair for Blaze? He's not a pet, the back isn't the same as going out in the real world."

"What about all your Pokemon!" Her tone came out angrier then she meant it to be.

"They have already been on a big adventure remember?" She smiled. "I bet if you asked any of them they would say they had fun and are glad to be at a place to call home."

This made her turn away slightly as she held Blaze close. She had already done what her mother said and they all had said just that. She slowly looked down to Blaze who looked up at her with eyes full of wonder and amazement. She wanted the best for Blaze wither it meant her doing something she really didn't want to do. She looked back to her mother who was back to eating like they hadn't been having a talk about something they both had total different views on. Her mother was young compared to most but she also acted older then what she was but that wasn't a surprise once she had found out about her mother and fathers past. They had both awake a legend of Pokemon and had fought against each other. It wasn't until her mom had shown her father that Pokemon and people can be together that he realized how he felt about her and how she felt about him.

"I'll think about it..."

"What was that?" Her mother looked up with wide eyes.

"I said I will think about it. I'll write them back telling them if I'm going to see them or not." Within seconds her mother was up and hugged her tighter then she liked. "M-mom your hurting me!"

"Oh!" her mom back up and smiled. "I'm sorry I-I was just so happy!"

"But I didn't say I was going though."

"You said you would think about it. That's more then you would have before."

After her mother had finished saying how happy she was Ella took the chance to run out side and watch as Blaze played with her mother's Pokemon. She soon noticed her moms first Pokemon Emboar walking over. He was what mom called a pig Pokemon but he stood on his hind legs and walked like a human. He was only a little shorter then her which made her a little scared to be around him. Even though he did scare her slightly she loved him since he had always been there for her when she was younger. When he had finally made it over all he did was stand next to her and look out to the field where Blaze was chasing what looked like Joltik. Joltik was the one and only spider she liked until it evolved.

"So I told my mom that I would think about going." She looked at Emboar from the corner of her eye. When he didn't move or say anything she smiled. "I think it will do Blaze good to see the world and well...be a normal Pokemon."

_"He will do well."_

"I think so too..." They both watched with out saying anything til she had realized something she hadn't noticed before. "I just realized something Emboar, why did mom not give any of you a name?"

_"Almost at the beginning of her adventure she had more to think about then a name for us and she liked my name anyways."_

"Right." She laughed as she looked up to the sky. "Must have sucked a bit to have your adventure taken from you right off the start huh?" She then stood up and took a deep breath. "I think i'll go...not for me but for Blaze and for mom. I'll go on the adventure that she didn't get to do."

All Emboar did was nod its head and watch as she walked back into the house with Blaze running right after her. Ella took no time at all to run to her room and start to pack everything that she might need and what she couldn't leave behind. The two things she couldn't leave without was a photo of her family and the necklaces that her father had given her. He had told her that he wore it through his whole adventure and that he wanted her to have it for when she went on hers. She smiled slightly and was about to put it around her neck but stopped and slid it into her bag. She kept packing until Blaze got up onto the bed and looked at her.

_"What are you doing?"_ He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well I'm...no we are going to do what we should have done two years ago." She looked to her bag then back to Blaze. "That is if you want to go..."

_"REALLY! WE'RE REALLY GOING!"_ His eye grew wide as he jumped into her arms.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"What's going on in here? I just cleaned your room last...night..." Ella turned to see her mother frozen in the door way looking at her then to the bed where her bag lay. "Ella what are you doing?"

"Mom I...I decided that I'm going to do this." Her voice came out shaky but full of energy.

_"You hear that? You hear that? She's said that she wants to!"_ Blaze said forgetting that all Ella's mom could hear was a his cry and not the words.

"What did he say?" She looked at her confused.

"He said that he can't believe that I'm doing this." Ella laughed as she put him down on the bed.

It was a good thing she had put him down due to that second her mother raced over and hugged her yet again tightly. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she let her go and helped her finish packing for the trip. Well they packed Ella listened to her mother talk about the things she had done and wanted to do that she didn't get the chance to do when she was on hers. Ella listened to every detail until her mother had finally stopped only to pull out the necklace that Ella had put in there earlier. Ella said nothing as she watched her mother turn it in her hands with a sad smile on her face. Slowly she put the necklace back in the bag and went back to putting some things in her bag for Blaze.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"He'll be home before you know it." She said this with a smile though she felt tears building behind her eyes. "He said that he would."

"I know he will. Thank you." Her mother kissed her head and they both continued to pack.


End file.
